The Punishment
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: SEQUEL to "Girl Time and Friend Time". This is only gonna be a  ONE-SHOT . Clare is on punishment for having more than one friend stay with her. Will Eli risk Clare getting into trouble and sneak over to spend time with her?


**Author's Note: BEFORE READING THIS STORY, GO READ _"Girl Time and Friend Time"_ FIRST. Everyone wanted a sequel to my very first story "_Girl Time and Friend Time". _This is a [ONE-SHOT] sequel to that story. Hope you enjoy! 3**

**Clare's POV**

Being grounded pretty much sucked. When my mother found Eli's boxers on her bathroom floor, she made me explain everything to her. I told her everything. I just left out the sleeping arrangements and the fact that Eli was now my boyfriend. I told her how Eli's mom suggested that he stay over so there was a male around in case something happened. She wasn't too upset after that, but she was still mad.

So here I am now. Grounded for a week. No Eli, no Alli, and no being left alone. Even my internet and phone time were reduced. I could have no contact with the outside world unless my mother was in the room.

"Clare, I need to go to the store. Be in the car in five." Helen shouted.

I hopped off my bed and put on a pair of shoes. I walked down the stairs, out the front door and into my mothers car.

"Here's your phone." Helen stated while dropping it into my lap."Eli and Alli have been texting you non-stop. Don't they know you're on punishment?"

"Yes and no." I replied. "They know I can't see them, but I forgot to tell them I won't have my phone all the time."

"Oh," was all Helen said.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the soft Christian music that was playing. We arrived at the store and my mother immediately took off towards the back.

"I need to pick up a few things. Feel free to pick up anything you want." Helen said over her shoulder.

I quickly turned back around and headed for the candy aisle. I started picking up Skittles, Kit-Kats and Milky Ways when I felt a pair of cold hands cover my eyes.

"Should I scream _STRANGER DANGER_ and blow on my rape whistle?" I joked.

I heard a low, deep chuckle. I instantly knew who it was.

"You know, if my mom catches me talking to you, she might flip a lid."

Eli lowered his hands. "So, what exactly are the rules of your punishment? I've been texting you all morning and got no replies."

"I'm not allowed to see you or Alli. I can't be alone in my house and my laptop and cell phone get taken away when I'm not in the same room as my mother." I snorted.

"And how long is this punishment of yours?" Eli asked.

"Hmm, I still got five days left." I replied.

"Really? That's five days too long." Eli groaned.

"Well Captain Underpants, next time take all your clothes with you!" I laughed. "Now go before my mother see's you."

Eli gave me a quick kiss on the lips and started to walk away. Before exiting the aisle, Eli stopped in front of the beef jerky. He picked up a bag and tossed it to me.

"Keep this for me. I'll be by later." Eli winked.

_Later? What the hell did he mean by later? _By the time I looked back up at him, he was gone.

My mother and I finished our shopping. We packed our bags into the car and headed home.

Upon getting home, my mother walked into the kitchen and started supper. I sat down on the sofa and texted Eli.

_What did you mean by 'I'll be by later'?- _**Clare**

_What do you think I meant, Blue Eyes? Think about it!- _**Eli**

_Eli, if you show up at my house, I'll kill you!- _**Clare**

_Threatening me with violence? That's kind of hot ;)- _**Eli**

_Eli, I'm being serious! I don't want to add on to my punishment.- _**Clare**

_Alright, you win. I'll see you another day.- _**Eli**

I sighed, thanking God, that he listened. As much as I wanted to see Eli, I didn't want to risk it and get caught. I turned off my phone and handed it to my mother. We ate dinner in silence and cleaned up the kitchen. Afterwards, I headed upstairs and went to sleep.

**Eli's POV**

Clare's week of punishment was going by too slowly. I wanted to sneak over there, but she told me not to. I obeyed and just continued to text her. I got the hang of Clare's schedule and noticed that she would be in bed by 9PM. I noticed because one day I sent Clare a text and her mother replied to me. _Mr. Goldsworthy, Clare is in bed. She'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight!_ I froze the minute I saw my last name in the text. It was kind of scary to have Clare's mother texting me.

Today was Day Six of Clare's punishment and I just couldn't wait anymore. Texting her and talking for a couple of minutes a night wasn't cutting it. I decided to waste some time and go hang out at The Dot. Maybe Spinner would be working or I'd run into someone. I entered The Dot and just as I suspected, Spin was on duty.

"Eli, my man, what can I get ya?" Spinner beamed.

"I'll just take a Coke." I replied while bumping fists with him.

"Coming right up," Spinner said while getting my drink ready. "So, where's Little Miss Edwards?"

"She's on punishment. She can't see her friends for a week." I stated.

"Ouch! What did she do to deserve that?" Spinner questioned.

"She had a couple of people spend the night at her house without her mom's permission. Mom found out and BAMM! Busted." I sipped on my Coke.

"Actually," a voice chimed in from behind me. "It's all Dr. Doom's fault. He's the one who left his boxers behind and got Clare busted."

"What? A slumber party and I wasn't invited?" Spinner pretended to be hurt.

"Sorry Spin, next time I'll remind Clare to invite you. Speaking of boxers," I turned to face Alli. "You think I'll get mine back? Those were my favorite pair!" I laughed.

Alli rolled her eyes, "You might, if you check the garbage dump."

"Alright, well it was nice chatting with you, but I should get going."

I payed for my drink, bumped fists with Spinner and gave Alli an awkward side-ways hug. I then headed home.

I waited til' about 9:30PM til' I decided to walk to Clare's house. Every light was out except for one. It was really dim, so it had to be a lamp. I didn't know whose room it was until I saw a figure walk by the window. _Bingo! _It was Clare. I looked around at the other windows and all lights were out. Clare must be up past her bedtime. I figured breaking and entering wouldn't be the best idea. I walked back to Clare's window and noticed there was a tree right next to it. It was like a gift sent from the Gods. I quickly scaled up the tree and peered into the window. There she was, my Clare, sitting on her bed and writing in her journal. I grinned to myself and tapped twice on her window. She glanced up and peered around her room. When she found nothing, she continued to write.

I tapped again, this time making sure she looked at the window. Her eyes went wide and she quickly jumped out of her bed.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare whispered harshly as she opened the window.

"What? I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend?" I replied as I crawled through the window.  
"Yes!" Clare simply stated. "You still have two more days."

"Come on, Blue Eyes. Just an hour or two." I pleaded.

Clare huffed and sat on her bed.

"By the way, nice pajamas. I figured you were a pants kind of girl."

Clare wore black boy shorts and a gray tank top. For a Saint, she sure showed a lot of skin.

"Don't push it, Goldsworthy, or I'll push you out my window." Clare chuckled.

I walked over to Clare's bed and sat down. I put my arm around Clare's shoulder and pulled her back on the pillows. She let out a small giggle and cuddled into my side.

About thirty minutes had passed and Clare started tracing her fingers along my side.

"Clare, do you have any idea on what that does to me?" I sighed.

Clare leaned up on one elbow, "Tell me what it does-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I leaned down and capture her lips with mine. I felt Clare smirk into the kiss, which made me smirk as well. Clare wrapped her hands behind my neck and pulled me down so that half my body was on top of her. I licked Clare's bottom lip awaiting for entrance. Clare parted her lips and I slipped in. I happily explored her mouth, tasting every inch of her. I ran my hand down Clare's thigh and felt her shiver. I backed up off of Clare, catching my breath.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just say no and get off of me."

I saw Clare's confused expression and before she could object, I flipped us around. Clare was now on top of me. She shifted awkwardly for a bit before she found a position she was comfortable with. She was sitting up and straddling my hips. She pulled me forward and hungrily attacked my lips. I quickly parted my lips and let Clare explore.

Clare then decided it would be fun to trace kisses down my neck. I never told Clare this, but my neck was my weakness. I tilted my head to the side, giving Clare more room. Clare continued to lick and kiss down my neck. She suddenly stopped and bit down. That was it for me. Clare's biting fetish seriously turned me on. I gripped her hips as hard as I could to keep myself from moaning. She moved to the other side of my neck and started doing the same thing all over again. All of Clare's biting was getting me harder and harder. Clare soon noticed and stopped doing what she was doing. She slowly lifted her hips off of me and I almost whimpered like a puppy.

"It's okay, I promise. All clothes are staying on." I assured her.

I brought her hips back down, directly on my hard on. She gasped a little, considering the only layer of clothing covering her area were her boy shorts. I looked straight into her eyes and saw a flicker of light. She actually enjoyed the contact. I took that as a green light and started rocking her hips back and forth on me. I knew she wanted more when she pushed her hips harder down on me. I tilted my head back enjoying every second of this. I picked up the pace a little faster and Clare let out the loudest moan I've ever heard. We quickly stopped what we were doing and stared at each other. I heard a door creak open and saw a light flick on. _Crap, we're busted now._

**Clare's POV**

_Crap, Crap, Crap! _I'm not supposed to be seeing Eli, but here is in my bedroom. To make matters worse, my mother probably heard the moan. I quickly shoved Eli off my bed and into the space between my bed and wall. "Stay down." I whispered. Eli layed down as far as he could and kept quiet. I pulled my blanket over my body and pretended to be asleep. I heard my door open and my light flicked on.

"Clare? Clare!" Helen half-shouted.

"Hmm? What?" I answered, pretending to be barely waking up.

"I heard a noise, are you okay?" Helen questioned.

"Yeah, mom. Perfectly fine. I just had a bad dream. Probably made a noise in my sleep." I muttered.

"Clare Edwards! You better not be lying to me. Nobody better have been up here?" Helen said while scanning the room.

"Mom, I'm on the second floor. My friends don't exactly have Spider-Man abilities." I mumbled.

My mom lingered a couple more seconds by my door before heading to bed. I whispered to Eli to stay down a couple more minutes in case my mom came back in.

"Well, Blue Eyes, guess I should get going. Don't want Mommy coming back in again." Eli said while creeping up to the window.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." I yawned.

"Next time, we'll finish what we started when you're not on punishment." Eli smirked. "Night, Blue Eyes."

"Night, Spider-Man." I winked.

**So, what is going through your guy's heads? I know, I know. EPIC FAIL! I suck at writing semi-dirty scenes. I'll never do that again! OH AND BY THE WAY, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**For those of you who read, _"Say It Isn't So", _I'm working on the sequel to that one :) Yes, I skipped some years, but it's the Prom for the kids. I think you might like it ;)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


End file.
